A CINDRELLA STORY WINX STYLE
by micky21
Summary: A HALLOWEEN DANCE IS ON THE WAY BUT ONE GIRL IS WORRIED ABOUT HOW THINGS WOULD TURN OUT FOR HER WHILE THE BOY IS WAITING FOR HIS GIRL OF HIS DREAMS TO MET HIM BUT WHAT ABOUT THEIR FUTURES, FAMILY AND FRIENDS!
1. the beggining

A Cinderella story {winx style}

Sky & Bloom!

Chapter one!

_**{Red fountain-Alfea high}**_

_**{Bloom's pov.}**_

Here I am standing in front of my third year of Red Fountain-Alfea looking out for my best friend Stella with my other friend Kiko sure he was a bunny but to me, he was the closest thing to family compared to my step mom and twin step sisters. I had other friend Musa, Tecna and Flora but they were like so busy these days that we hardly ever saw them.

They were more like my nightmares I wake up everyday, slowly I make my way in the school still searching for Stella when I hear a laughing more like snickering, and I turn to see Stella arguing with our most stuck up, ego, snob of cheerleaders Diaspro and her two mini images of herself Mitzi and Anne.

I wait till Stella gathers her things that they knocked off her shoulder then started to walk past me when I heard Diaspro say "this is our area, no losers" her friends laugh at me and Stella who stood by me once they walked off.

"I swear one day that girl will totally get a punch in the face if she carry's on" Stella cursed under her breath just enough for me to hear, I look at her then take her arm in mine like we always do but we were laughing to much about what Diaspro would act like or look if their cheerleading came tumbling down.

That both Stella and I bumped into someone knocking us to the ground for Stella this would be the second time for me this was high school. I look up to see Sky, Brandon and Riven looking down at us, I knew Brandon like Stella and she gave him a hard time due to how ego ran in their group.

Riven was laughing as the jerk, Brandon smirked at Stella as she just helped me pick up the last of my stuff and Kiko jumping on my shoulder as we slowly stood up Sky only looked at me with something written in his eyes when suddenly Diaspro pulled his face to her kissing him although I swear she was sucking the air out his lungs because the time he broke the kiss they were breathing heavily.

"Sky I missed you all summer" she told him yet he looked at me once again this time I choose to ignored him and grab Stella's hand pulling her away even when I hear Riven yell at us "what no good come backs?"

Stella was like his favorite to annoy and she would send call back but today I just wanted to get way from the ego popular girls and guys. I let go of Stella's hand when we walk down the halls among the many kids in the school we come to a stop because for once we bumped into Musa heading to the music room.

"Hey guys long time no see" she said

"You can say that again Musa, still working on that song for the school dance?" I asked

"for sure but I have to go bye guys" she replied before walking away leaving Stella and I looking at her when my phone sent a text which I smile and Stella rolls her eyes.

"ah, yes the secret admirer beckons" Stella jokes while I walk away to the middle of the school where you see many kids and teachers doing everything, Stella has known all about this 'Nomad' that I met in Princeton chat room. Oh AKA my future to collage and away from my hell life here in Magix.

Nomad: '_where__have__you__been?__We__haven__'__t__talked__in__ages__'_

Me: '_we__talked__this__morning__'_ I let out a soft laugh before I read what he says next but I keep looking around for any signs of him due to how many boys text on their cells around me to other students or girlfriends.

Nomad: _'__I__can__'__t__stop__thinking__about__you,__what__'__s__on__your__mind__right__now?__"_

Me:_you__first._

Nomad: _well,__I__'__m__thinking__that__Professor__WizGiz__dissected__one__too__many__frogs.__[I__look__up__to__see__our__short__professor__was__spiting__his__lunch__out__like__a__frog__which__I__giggle__little,__still__searching__for__my__prince__charming]__Ribet,__Ribet__'_

_Me: 'LOL [LAUGH OUT LOUD]'_

_Nomad: 'I wanna hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?'_

_I__text__back__before__heading__to__class/__on__the__other__side__of__where__I__sat__was__my__prince__charming__yet__I__had__know__idea,__Sky:__ '__soon!__'_ closing his phone with a heavy sigh.

_**[Sky & Bloom]**_

We were both in computer class as I think he might just be in all my classes but instead of listening to the teacher we chat still enjoying listening to each others messages.

Sky: _'__how__'__s__your__day__been__so__far?__'_

_Bloom: 'raging step mom and cool kids. Who can't get over themselves; ever feel like you don't belong?'_

_Sky: 'Absolutely, I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel all alone. Then I think of you'_

_I sigh thinking how sweet that sounded; me: 'hey Nomad, do you ever think we've met?'_

_Sky: I don't know? Our school has over 3500 kids.'_

_I'm finally walking home still speaking with him 'well that narrows it down.'_

_Sky laughs in his room 'well, at least I can eliminate the guys. You're not a guy right? Because if you are, I'll kick your butt'_

_Yeah right I'm every bit of a girl, yet I find it funny and a little insulting too. 'I am not a guy! Have you told your dad Princeton yet?' After a long walk home I sit on my computer chatting while Kiko is sleeping on my bed and my so called step up family are all asleep._

_Sky: if only I could, I haven't even told him I wanna be a writer'_

_Bloom: my father always encouraged me to pursue my dreams' before my whole world fell apart thank to the badly earthquake that left me parentless and bossed around by my Step mom and stupid yet annoying step sisters._

_Sky: 'not mine; he has another plan for my life' _

_I look at the time and smirk but feel sorry for him, still how could one father be so stuck up to let his kid live his life and not have it run by others? 'Its 2 a.m. we've been at this for five hours'_

_Sky smiles at this 'well, I think we broke our record'_

_Bloom giggles a little 'we should turn in, Sweet dreams'_

_Sky: 'wait, I can't sleep without knowing there's hope. Half the night I waste in sighs, in a wakeful doze I sorrow. For the hands, the lips…the eyes; for the meaning for tomorrow'_

_Wow now that was so sweet yet breathe taking like how Diaspro somehow manages to suck air out of Sky's lungs every time she kisses him, just the thought is gross. 'Quoting Tennyson. Impressive'_

_Sky: please meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at 11:00 in the middle of the dance floor. Sweet dreams'_

Now I was lost for words, I wasn't miss perfect snob Diaspro or anything cool so why was I so afraid even when I knew nothing of the guy but we chat in the network. The only thing that stood in my way was step mom Griselda. I needed Stella and the girls help to figure what to do so I texted them to met me in the middle of the school grounds to find answers.

I knew Flora was doing the flowers and decorating, well Tecna was all on the making sure the light effects and sound system was all 100% as for Musa you can guess her thing was going mix up the music and make the Halloween-homecoming dance I blast.

Stella and I went to the mall to find perfect outfits and to talk with me about this guy who sounded like the real prince charming I hoped he be.

_To be continued…_

_Hope this is a good start after all most of this stuff is based off A Cinderella story with Hilary Duff in it. Please review soon as this one is kinda new and hard to write out._


	2. the dance

A Cinderella story {winx style}

Sky & Bloom!

Chapter two!

School grounds!

[Sky's view]

Sky had his whole life planed out for him his father wanted him to finish high school then run the car business, plus Diaspro had her eyes on they life together just cause both were popular; he was head football and she was head cheerleader but something more like one night was gonna change all his dough's and worries about the world with his girl on the net Princeton girl yeah she knew him better then anyone.

So as Sky throw another ball at Brandon his best friend also smitten with Stella with a rebel's side to make her a hard to get girl for him but his friend never gave up because deep down Sky knew she felt the same way. "So what are you and Diaspro going as?" Brandon asked tossing the ball back which Sky caught without a problem.

"uh…I don't think I'm going with Diaspro" Sky replied back and seeing the look on Brandon's face told him this had to be a joke or he lost it completely "you not going to the dance with Diaspro? Then who are you going with?" good question his girl on the net never answered him back but another Question came to his mind more like a face.

"Dude who was that girl with Stella this morning?" Sky had to know cause not only had his eyes saw something that hide who she was like him but he could have sworn a connection was there. "Who do you mean, the Asian girl, the purplish haired girl, the brown head or the red head?" was he playing guess who here.

"The last one dude! Is she new here?" Sky asked

"Bro she has been in this school for three years like us and I think most of her classes are with us…I think her name is Bloom not sure but back to my question earlier who are you going with?" Brandon seemed determined cause he was not throwing the ball back until he got his answer.

"It's a mystery to me" was all he could say as he finally got the ball back but one person stayed in his mind the red head 'Bloom'

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"come on Bloom you have to go to the dance he gave you the invite and time please I don't want to go alone besides Musa, Tecna and Flora are all busy with the dance as we speak" Stella begged for the fourth time as she and Bloom entered the third shop finding outfits; Stella had hers and it was somewhat elegant yet flashy a shad of darkish pink and glitter only hanging by one shoulder as the other was just a few inches below her shoulder. Her hair tied up by thin kips and long dangly diamond earrings.

Her parents may be divorced but her father always gave the best her mother showed her how to stand her ground that is why Diaspro and her always had this who's better but Diaspro knew nothing of her father money to give Stella money to by these things. "yeah but what if I go there and I'm not what he thinks maybe this online dating is batter like that" I say while pushing one dress after another on the circle rake only for Stella to push her head between the other side of the dresses scaring Bloom half to death.

"you going to the dance and I have the perfect outfit to go with this" Stella says as she comes around holding a white mask in such a beauty and hand made in color white; after she paid the guy we both head to her house which for someone who lives with her sugar daddy [LOL] was quiet normal kinda like mine but Bloom had a family who if they knew she was going would not let her so she told them she was studding at home for mid terms which truthfully was next week.

We had to Stella's room while Bloom waited for her touching the most simple yet beautiful earning she made by hand; "you such have a mask for something simple Stella and making it beautiful" Bloom said just as Stella brought out a large box placing it one her bed when both of us opened it my heart dropped.

"Where'd you…" Stella puts her hand in from of my mouth then placed it on the dress "long story, at one point my parents wanted to remarry so dad bought this but when the day came she said no cause she was not ready for the same road so here we are and now you are gonna were it" at the last part Bloom sighed looking at Stella then the dress.

"but I can't…I mean it's so perfect" I say yet Stella pulls the dress out pushing it to me "and you have no choice but to wear it and besides you and this dress deserve a night out plus know one will know you but me" I look at her taking a deep breath then nod as I go put the dress on with Stella's help earnings, hair, shoes and to top it off a mask only hiding my eyes and the rest of my face looked almost like a model.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Sky you cannot just dump me like this cause you think you in love with some chick on line?" Diaspro was really upset just cause I was dropping one of my problems Brandon and Riven stood behind me while Brandon held me back as Diaspro and her twin cheerleaders Mitzi and Anne stood behind crossed arms.

"yeah Diaspro is the real deal not some cyber girl" Anne backed Diaspro up cause the girl was going to bow up in the middle of town "but we can still be…" now Diaspro pointed her finger at me while Brandon pulled me more away from a ticking bomb "don't say the word 'Friends' fortunately for you I'm going to over look your break down…we'll get ready for the dance and I'll met you there uh" now she must have cooled down a bet or she just got her composure.

The three girls walked away leaving me and my boy's I turn to them Riven let's out his snort while Brandon plats me on the back "well that went well don't you think bro?"

"I'm lucky she didn't kill me but you guys go ahead and get changed I have my outfit to buy still" I say both pat me on the shoulder walking away; I was not going to look like one of the three musketeers no tonight I had a date with Princeton girl and the only way to charm a girl who understands me is to dress like the poet I am.

****

Man; Musa, Tecna and Flora really went all out on the dance it was like in one of a twiced love story movies in a hotel somehow Faragonda got done and every kid looked weird or matched with it's partner Musa was pumping the music like a DJ, Flora made sure the teachers tables were still fine while Tecna was speaking with one of our own nerd's but friend Timmy who was charming her in some strange nerd way.

"this is so uncool bro, you get to be prince charming and we are the dimwits in stupid matching outfits" Riven snapped at me while I blew through my hands not cause it was cold but nervous on how my mystery girl would turn out but all I saw was the Charles Angel or Diaspro, Anne and Mitzi.

On top of the stairs Bloom and Stella were just about to make their entrance "Stella remember I have to be home by twelve sharp" I told Stella who asked for my phone I took from my high hill shoes that were silver. "ok I've set the time for half past give you half an hour to get home ok" Stella told me handing it back which I place it back suddenly she walk's down the stairs at the bottom and the music changes to something classical with the spot light on me I hold one side of the dress and the other hand just in front of my chest before I look down to see everyone staring at me.

Brandon noticed Stella coming down but when I white vision of beauty stood on the top of the stairs he just pointed his sword to her for Sky "you're mystery girl has arrived" he said as Sky watched her walk down gracefully her red hair tied up half way with curls all the way down her back while her white dress flowed like nothing Sky had seen before and all her could say in silence "wow" prince charming and princess in white how fitting for two people who hardly knew one another.

The dance went nicely Stella and Bloom stood in the middle of the room with boys staring at the girl in white making Bloom all the more Nervous "chill Bloom, he'll come and when he does I bet you might find more to him then meets the eye. Anyways I'm gonna get some punch ok good luck" and with that the pink princess disappeared leaving Bloom turning around looking for the guy but most where matched up or taken but there was no denying they fancied her.

Bloom just about to leave while pulling a curl Stella did wonderfully giving up "I knew this was a mistake" she said to herself when Sky came behind her "Princeton Girl?" slowly a smile came across her lips but it faded when her eyes widen in shock to who was Nomad her internet boy.

"S…Sky you're Nomad?" by the look on her face Sky could see she was expecting someone more poetic not Mr. Popular "yeah, my costume doesn't put out much of a hiding myself" he tried to make her smile but a frown came instead grabbing both hands of her dress "sorry this was a big mistake" she said pushing past him.

No way was he gonna let her go without knowing her " wait, wait [so he quickly grabbed her wrist spinning her around so she faced him by the stairs] it's not a mistake" she only looked at him with disbelief "don't you know who I am?" she asked like it was the most obvious thing "of course I do, you Princeton girl the girl I've waited so long to met…what's your name?" she just gave the face of 'your pathetic'

"just give me a chance" he was desperate "and what of your girlfriend?" she said still holding the one side of her dress but Sky only placed his hands behind his back leaning forward "it's over" not to their knowledge the cheerleader herself crossed her arms shacking her head angry while Stella noticed the two and smiled.

"You Nomad, football captain, class president and closet poet? You can't be both guys!" Bloom told him he looked side ways then spoke "I'm not" now he was wasting her time as she frowned all the more "then who are you?"

"Ok, in September 7th I wrote you 'I live in a world with people who pretend to be something they not but when I talk to you…" just as Sky was gonna finish she finished his words "I'm the guy I wanna be" perfect match if Sky had to say for himself for her to remember that.

"Let me be that guy, do you wanna take a walk with me?" Sky offered putting out his hand when she smiled a little not much but a little "if you wanna be school body precedent you better step aside" she joked it had to be a joke so he just laughed it off saying "I don't really care about that"

"then lead the way" Bloom said as she walked out the back of the hotel with Sky smiling happily meanwhile Stella caught a glace at this and smiled nodding her head "you're friend is quiet something else" a voice said behind Stella who turned to face Brandon as some kinda knight in old fashion clothing.

"I see someone has chosen to speak" Stella joked but when she felt his hand take whole of hers bring it to his lips as a old fashion knight thing a smirk came on her lips "would the lady like to dance?" he asked as he looked back at her "yes I would" granted Brandon got his wish to dance with his rebel girl in a princess pink dress.

**Meanwhile**

Sky and Bloom walked along this hall way of roses in white tonight was truly a white night "how about I ask you twenty questions" she laughed shyly but a laugh not the less "how about ten" as Bloom fixed her mask her eyes fixed on Sky's slightly darker blue ones to hers "ok first question you actually do go to Red Fountain-Alfea right?"

"Of course" she was slightly amused by the question

"Hey you never know with the internet" she smirked looking down but something about her made Sky feel like le found the one "next question given the choice would you rather have a Big Mac or a rice cake?"

"A Big Mac but what does it matter?"

"I like a girl with a hearty appetite and besides you just eliminated half our schools girls" Sky pointed out again a small laugh but when both stopped her could not help but look into the blue ocean of mystery eyes of hers "man you think I remember those eyes they so beautiful" she looked between nervous and bashful.

"Um…next question" she said gain her composure walking ahead while Sky followed.

Stella and Brandon danced on the floor like the whole world faded away and only music surrounded them but each time he spun her around both became closer and closer before they knew it they were closing in for a kiss one Stella never saw coming or cared cause as far as she could tell her lips and his were like the perfect fit almost like them but he was popular and she was not so it was a problem for both sides.

"if I asked you to dance does that count as a question?" he was getting bolder by the minute and her nervousness was fading slowly "there's no music" she pointed out as they stood in a thing that looked like a married thing but no one around them taking a bow he offered her his hand and gladly she took it which he place on his shoulder then held her other hand well she smiled as they slowly moved.

Just then some music played causing both to turn to see people smiling at the couple dancing before facing each other; it was total bliss and Bloom for once felt safe in his arms well he forgot all the thing holding his life down they began dancing when he spun her around leaning her back then when she was up he slowly tried to remove her mask to see the beauty behind that mask but she turned her face away.

Not giving up he held his hand out bending over like a gentle men a laugh escaped her lips before she took it again when they danced around and around when they slowed down she tilted her head "all out of questions?"

"do you believe in love at first sight?" tacky but true she smiled looking up at him "I'll let you know, hey you have one last question left" she said Sky pulled back pulling a rose out of the place they danced with then gave it to her "do you Princeton girl think you made the right choice meeting me here tonight?"

"I do, and do you Sky ever wanna see me after tonight?" she asked he gave a sigh rolling his eyes "I'd have to think about that" she gave a wondering of good or bad sign this was but to reassure her he answered "absolutely" she smiled and slowly they lend in to kiss while he tried to pull off the mask when something rang.

"oh no not now" she seemed kinda worried looking back at him "I have to go but thank you this has been the most incredible night of my life" she said walking away he quickly stood at the side of the place they danced "what is it some kinda curfew?" he asked

"Something like that, I'm late" she replied

"For what?" he asked as she was half way towards the way back "realty" she replied

running away with her rose it took him two seconds to take in what happened when he ran after her mean while Bloom found Stella pointing to the time as she was still lip locked with Brandon but broke giving one last kiss before both ran for the stairs. Sky and Bloom were announced as the home coming queen and king but Sky just got one glace at his girl with Stella with something dropped on the top of the stairs.

He and Brandon ran out side to find they were gone and the only thing to remember her was her cell he held cursing himself for letting her go almost a kiss almost finding out who she was.

To be continued!


	3. Finding Cindrella!

A Cinderella Story {winx style}

Sky & Bloom!

Chapter 3!

{School...}

"I totally can't Believe you almost kissed Sky" Stella said walked beside me and flora, we never stopped speaking about last night I was even lucky to get home change before my step sisters Amy and Nova caught me and I hid the dress under the bed changing into my PJ's typing nothing on my computer.

"And what about you Stella huh? You Kissed and Danced with Brandon" I said smirking as she blushed we walked in the hall way with books in our arms Musa and Tecna were in the audio room like always. Flora smiles at her but suddenly she asked me the question that had not crossed my mind or dared too!

"So when are you gonna tell Sky you were Cinderella huh Bloom?"

"I was thinking, I would avoid him till I leave high school then never see him again" I said they both frown and shack their heads in disbelief but in truth I wanted to tell him but I was afraid he tell me I was not his type of girl that he was expecting his princess not a poor girl in jeans, T-shirts and sneakers.

"I bet he has forgot all about Cinderella by now" as soon as the words left my mouth and we enter the hall way flyers with a nice sketched picture with out my face on yellow papers and Sky's cell number on the bottom. "Oh my gosh" I was too dumb struck to believe what was before my eyes.

"yeah his forgotten all about you" Stella says and all I could do is let a soft laugh out while Flora smiled at me but we carried on thinking maybe he did like me cause I never forgot one bit of the night before and how we danced it was heaven and we were on clouds until my cell ruined it all.

_Meanwhile_

"Dude why are you going through all this for some chick?" Riven asked me while Brandon handed me another flyer thinking of Stella and him kissing how did I know he told me when I lost my girl before we were inches from meting each others lips all I did remember was her laugh and her beauty it was hard to get out my head or the fact her eyes had burned themselves in my mind driving crazy all the more.

"she was not some chick ok, she was…real" and truly she was everything I hoped she be as I pasted another flyer on the wall girls just waving at me thinking they were his girl just making Riven all high and stuff "yeah real like she had her old nose" Brandon cracked a joke when I turned I could see he regretted it just like that.

"No, real like she doesn't care how much weight she wants to lose or how much make up she needs to put on to impress me like Diaspro. She listens to me" as I said the last words Brandon smiles but Riven acts all cocky "man I listen too you…hello kitty" he said as a girl in a hot outfit past by smiling and rolling her eyes when I tap him on his chest "yeah you a great listener" he looked offended.

"So this is your way to find her? Can't you get something off her cell?" Brandon asked

"no it's locked but I know we had a connection there's no way I could have missed her" I say just then two blue eyes look at me from a confusing talk with what looked like Stella and Flora, it was her the girl who bumped into me the other day with red hair.

I don't know why but something between us sparked there I just stood there while they walked on and her eyes fall away to Flora who seemed to make her blush "dude if you looking for a girl, try her out I mean she is smart and what I hear is friends with Musa and Tecna too" Brandon said as she disappeared in the crowd of kids.

Sky, Brandon and Riven finally finished with the flyers when later that after noon after being showing different girls who calmed to be the girl when Sky had enough he left without his boys heading to town to his dad's work receiving a letter telling him that he was in "wow I got in" he said quietly shocked when his dad came in then asked what was up but he said nothing.

Meanwhile

Griselda had found a letter to Princeton telling that Bloom was in but when the red head came in she pulled out another letter mocking her but when the girl sighed she went up stairs but her step mom was not gonna let her go without a fight.

Later that afternoon the two Sky and Bloom spoke to each other again only he kept asking why she would not reply to his question on who she was even if Bloom wanted too she couldn't so she just sat there until Nova came in "you done with my report paper yet, it makes me nervous to wait" she said

"imagine how nervous you be if you wrote the paper" Bloom snapped back not facing her step sister "oh my gosh, you right but could you write it to sound more like me cause I hate to explain how smart I am on paper and not on paper" Nova said looking at her nails

"I'll try" Bloom could only reply before her step mom called so quickly she went out her email box telling nova to stay put when she left Nova moved to her computer reading the messages until the name Sky came up and everything clicked when she told her sister of this they came up with a plan to reveal Bloom of who she really was and to Diaspro would make it happen.

To be continue…

So it was short promise the next will be a bit longer!


	4. Rejection & truth

A Cinderella story!

Sky & Bloom!

Chapter 4

_School [Red-Fountain-Alfea]_

"So found your girl yet Sky?" Brandon asked as he and Sky walked in the school grounds when Brandon spotted Riven a fight with Stella and her friend who crossed her arms frowning, the two walked towards the fight until they stood behind Riven the girls must not have seen them when the red head stepped forward pointing her finger at him "you leave my friend alone!"

For a girl who Sky hardly knew she was really cute with that angry look on her face "oh please like you could do anything to me, but if you are smart you would stay out of this" Riven said as the red head looked stunned but took her friends hand pushing past Riven on purpose and moved Sky and Brandon out her way pulling her friend along who looked at her feet the whole time.

She was such a strange girl, she was sad yet full of life and yet had secrets no one knew or would get to know; Riven turned to see us standing with crossed arms "what?" he exclaimed

"Do you have to pick fights with Stella and her crew all the time, I mean you should be helping me find my girl not fool around" Sky told him when he didn't replied we moved on to the school cheer spirit thing to get us ready for the final game of our high school.

We were not the only people there our whole was here even my dad typical but me and Riven have our front seats watching the cheerleaders lead by Diaspro little did anyone most of all Sky and Bloom that Diaspro made a play to reveal the true Cinderella to get Sky back and maybe hurt him at the same time.

"give the cheerleaders a great cheer and now they made a sketch for our team" couch said mean while Sky tried to figure out what this was about cause this never happened, Bloom and Stella stood among the school kids confused but Stella could sense this was going to end bad somehow whenever Diaspro had a smirk on her face like now.

"Once upon a time there was a strong frog prince and his dad owned the largest pond in the inter place and had the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole world but he still wasn't happy, if only he could find a princess then kiss her" Diaspro told Sky was wondering how this seemed so familiar but couldn't figure it out mean while Bloom was between confused and tears "this isn't good" Stella said seeing her friends face.

Bloom's step sisters acted as the princess and Sky which is why Bloom was angry "one night after the slimy frog ditched his most popular girlfriend; he meets his princess but he had a secret relationship with a pin pal named Princeton Girl"

"What are they talking about?" Sky's dad asked leaning forward "nothing" Sky replied beside him Brandon could tell this was hurting his friend while his ex-girlfriend smiled but giggled at the same time at his friend meanwhile Bloom looked at Stella with tears "I can't believe they reading my E-mails"

"Come on Bloom lets go" Stella said seeing this was not over not from far over; "dear Princeton girl you are the only one that understands the real me not me who wants to play football but to be with you in Princeton" Amy said as the prince the cheerleaders made a kinda wall while Nova sat down in a white dress in a mocking way to Bloom "dear nomad I want to know who you are but I'm scared, I'm scared you'll reject me and I never had a real boyfriend before"

Bloom could not stop the tears shacking her head slowly while Stella placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder; Sky frowned at Diaspro but it was not gonna end till Bloom was completely hurt and Sky would see Diaspro much better then that boyfriend stealer.

"Come on Bloom let go before…" Stella could not finish when Diaspro was going to finish the story "but the princess had a secret too she was royalty no she was a geek, a loser, a servant girl and who may you ask is this imposter give it up for Bloom with poor friends and style" everyone looked at her in shock before bursting into laughing when Sky turned he saw the red head crying showing him the one he pasted so many times but did not ask her name.

He could not look at her any more all he could do was shack his head covering his mouth Brandon said nothing but saw Stella push Bloom and herself out the crowd who kept laughing when Sky finally looked back he saw the girl he spoke to for mouths on line and danced with but her words came back in his mind 'and Sky would you ever want to see me after tonight' he had said yes but now he was too shocked, confused, angry and so stupid to see that her blue eyes were the same under the white mask.

Diaspro watched as the little reject ran home while Sky could do nothing but speak to no one or face the fact the girl he loved or liked was a loser and she only helped him see clearly; Bloom skipped school and cried on her bed alone at how could she be so stupid to go see this thing.

"Bloom honey you got a letter from Princeton" Griselda said handing her the envelope hoping for a miracle but it turned to be a rejection letter "what's it say?" she asked as more tears fell down her face.

"I didn't get in"

"Oh-no and you studied so hard, I'm heart broken life can be so unfair" she wasn't helping with her false words that hurt Bloom "I actually thought I could get in huh" Bloom said wiping a tear away.

"well look on the bright side you get to help me around the house for the rest of your life" Bloom could not believe her life or her family she wished her father was here when her step mother left closing the door Bloom pushed the letter aside with the cookies Griselda brought which could mostly taste like burnt like how she felt crying all the more never hoping for another miracle which could turn into a rejection not that she already felt like it.

She opened a box of old stuff of memories of her and her dad but when she saw her story book she tossed it across her room, the next day was worst as she walked in the halls with kids pointing at her laughing at her; Sky saw Bloom in jeans a short t-shirt, sneakers and a cap. Diaspro came behind him looking at the girl "people like her don't live in our world Sky" she said when he glared at her then walked away feeling ashamed for not even sending a sorry e-mail.

****

**To be continued….**


	5. happy endings do come true!

A Cinderella story!

Sky & Bloom!

Chapter 5

{Both sides}

Sky could not believe who his Cinderella was or how stupid he was to believe Diaspro could be so cruel to her and he let her walk away before he got a second look at the sad red head named Bloom tears streaming down her face with Stella behind her probably hoping he go back to Diaspro then hurt her friend more.

He sat by his computer in his room thinking what to write to her or should he leave her "man I was such a bone head to not see Bloom was my Cinderella" Sky said to himself with thought swimming of her smile, her eyes, her words and how she made him feel good, like somebody.

'Dear Bloom…' delete, delete, delete; he could not write to her like before words became harder to type and tonight was the last of high school, everything was fall down on him losing her, winning the game and working with his dad as much as he like other things, losing his friends cause everyone was heading their own way.

**Bloom**

Bloom was finishing cleaning the house while Stella stood arguing about how she should forget what happened and leave this house and this family when Griselda and her step sisters walked down stairs "ok we heading out to get some stuff for this party tonight so we need you to clean the pool and the girls room" she said that was it when she looked at Stella crossed arms thinking how she stood up for what was right and how she fight people even her own family to show she was not a push over.

"No!" Bloom replied throwing the cloth on the ground her step mom and sisters turned slowly facing her even Stella seemed surprised at her boldness "what did you say?" Griselda questioned her

"you heard me, I am sick of your family how you treat me and you know to prove it I'm moving out cause I deserve better then this. No I know I do and you can find someone else to play maid cleaning after you I quiet!" Bloom snapped her family laughed at her like it was a jock "and where are you going to stay huh?"

"With me" Stella said stepping beside her grinning giving Bloom more hope and courage "you can't just walk out on me" Griselda said glaring at the teens.

"watch me" and just like that they both left heading to Stella's home with some boxes when Stella told her father what happened he smiled and let her stay knowing how long it was for Bloom to work for her step mother but now she was free thing felt lighter on Bloom's shoulders.

"I haven't felt at home in such a long time"

"I bet, living with those three …Bloom what's on your mind?" Stella asked sitting on her bed while Bloom looked out the window "I've got to do something don't wait up for me ok" Bloom said getting up putting on her jacket. Walking to school to finish one more thing that had to be told to someone.

_**School!**_

Bloom head to the Boys locker room that was full of steam and half naked guys some already in their outfits for football "what you doing her loser"

"yeah what's she doing here" Bloom pushed past them heading to the blond guy she was looking for when she reached him Brandon hit him on the shoulder which Sky looked quickly at him then at her before getting up like ready to say something "ok Bloom I can explain…"

"No, you listen to me Sky, you turned out to be exactly who I thought you be. I never pretended to be anyone else and it was me who got hurt in front of everyone…[sigh] listen I know what it's like to be afraid to show who you are but I'm not anymore and you know what I really don't care about what people say about me." Bloom said looking Sky in the eyes he looked back at her thinking she was bold enough to come here to him to tell him off to break whatever friendship or more that they had on the net.

"but even though I have no family or money for collage, I know I'll be ok but it's you I feel sorry for; I know the guy who sent those Emails is somewhere inside you but I can't wait for him cause waiting for you is like waiting for rain in this drought useless and disappointing" with that said she turned away walking out she could heard him call her name but she done what she set out to do and now she stood out the boys changing room sighing in sadness and happiness hopefully he heard her to think about his life before it changed before her.

Sky lose her again hitting the locker angry with himself for being stupid, Brandon looked at his friend then Riven who came in the last part of her telling Sky what she thought "you really blew this off dude" Riven said

"thanks I got that from her along with words that hit me harder then a football player" Sky said putting his outfit on "maybe if you lucky something could go right and change her mind or your bro" Brandon said as the went out to head for the field little did he know Diaspro planed his life would be with her but in his mind Bloom was the one he wanted to be with.

As the fighting frogs AKA the football player head to the field he threw the ball at Brandon when he looked at the stands there she was Bloom with Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna the three that hardly hung around Bloom and Stella cheered while Bloom sat down then looked at him with disappointment when Stella told her something giving her a small smile.

"ok Sky everything set you win this and your future with me is done" his father came and told him and then the game started with one Kick the fight frog had it winning and each time was hard for Sky knowing her blue eyes were on him so was Diaspro, his father even his team mate now was the last touch down as the team did a pack in front of him while he was on one knee ready to kick it when suddenly everyone started to cheer 'Sky, Sky, Sky, Sky' a repeating thing.

Bloom thought she could handle the school again without being afraid with Diaspro and her cheerleaders following with one name being shouted "SKY" Stella must of seen this and turned to her Bloom looked at her "Stella I thought I could handle this but I really can't I'm going to go" Bloom could feel her throat closing her eyes wanting to water.

"You know what I'll tell you how it ends" Stella said and Bloom nod getting up walking out the crowd as fast as possible even when it was so crowded. Sky looked up to check if she was still wanted to watch him when he noticed she was going to run away and everyone was telling him this is the one, thoughts of how people planed his life flooded his mind then just as his mind felt like exploding her words came crashing down to him _"I know that guy who wrote those thing is somewhere in side you but I can't wait for him" _**and **_"I know what it feels like to be afraid to show your self but I'm not anymore and it's you I feel sorry for"_

He looked at his Boys and Riven shacking his head not understanding what he planed to do "sorry boys" like that he took his helmet off running off the field stopped by his dad "where are you going?"

"out of here dad" for once he had a smile on his face and could see Brandon nodding his head knowing he was right "but you throwing away your dream" yeah right my dream no my dream was with that girl in Princeton "no dad I'm throwing away yours" he smirked at his dads blank face.

"it's you game now bro" Sky said handing his helmet to Brandon who took it "go get her" Brandon replied which he nod then ran towards the stands he let her go three times he was not planning to make it again when Bloom was someone who showed him the meaning of being free or not showing fear. Diaspro called his dad called but it didn't matter when he raced up the stares to her who looked at him confused.

"Sky what are you doing?" she asked as he stood in front of her he could see a smile on her face "something I should have done a long time age" he said half out of breath in a quick smooth move he capture her lips in his and all her fear and his vanished her hand traveled from his shoulder to his face and in that moment a drop of water fell on his face breaking the kiss both looked up to see rain coming down on them.

"sorry I waited for the rain" he said looking at her as she smiled at him "it's ok" before they kissed again never letting go he pulled her closer afraid she would disappear Diaspro was completely bummed and angry, Stella and the rest of Bloom's friends gave a high five thrilled at this; "touch down the fighting frog done it, they won" this broke the kiss again both were soaked and Bloom laughed while Sky nodded knowing Brandon could do this and they won with this they kissed in the rain crowds laughing at the rain Bloom step sisters cried of ruining their cloths as for Stella "oh, you gotta love high school" she said.

"after a rain fall that cleared the skies again everyone got what they wanted Bloom finally got her prince charming and her secret Will for the house and the cars which belonged to her, her family was taken down town and was put to community service, while her friends got their guys to their surprise and it turned out her step sister knew where Bloom's real Princeton letter was and now both Sky and Bloom sat on her car while Bloom did well Sky tried putting her cell on her sneak which she took from him earning a kiss.

Before they got in and drove to Princeton together like Bloom's father dreamed she would Sky's father sent money to his son to do well in Princeton but all in all it was just one of those things a girl dreamed about met her prince fall in love and live happily from now on.

Hey she was still a sophomore but what she knew is Sky loved her and chose his own path not letting people choose for him.

_**The end!**_


End file.
